The main objective of the project is to study the effects of rape on the marital relationship of rape victims and their spouses/partners. The specific goals are to: (1) assess the effects of rape on the victim's marital relationship and to measure changes in the relationship over time in the absence of therapy. (2) Determine more specifically what factors predict whether or not the victim and/or spouse will accept marital therapy. (3) Determine whether service delivery in the home affects the acceptance of marital therapy. (4) Provide conjoint, marital therapy to all rape victims and their spouses who desire this service and to assess the effectiveness of this counseling in alleviating marital dysfunction. (5) Conduct educational workshops for community groups and agencies on the topic of rape and its effect on marriage.